That'll teach you!
by CenationUCME
Summary: John punishes Randy after RAW for being a pain in the ass to Seth Rollins. Smut ensues. XD Top!John CENTON CENATON Bdsm light bondage FLUFF John/Randy Cena/Orton REQUEST


**Thanks for welcoming me back guys, it is so nice to speak to you all again! This story is for Ondra J* who was the first to review. Thank you so much for the kind words and its amazing that I inspired you! Hope this is what you wanted, I have never written BDSM types before but I love a challenge! Enough rambling and onto the story!**

_*Ondra J REQUEST: (John/Randy) obviously. I want you to take a shot at BDSM, because I think you'll do a great job (John on top!)_

John sauntered off backstage after shaking hands and taking pictures with the fans. Monday night RAW was midway through and John had just finished his match against Wade Barrett for his 'open challenge' segment. He was tired and he could not wait to go back to the hotel with his boyfriend Randy, and sleep for an eternity!

As he walked towards the locker room, he could hear people shouting and something getting smashed. He quickened his pace towards the locker room.

"But you did it on purpose!"

"No, I didn't! Why would I do that? You are acting crazy!"

"Fuck off! You know what you did, and you are just trying to injure me so that you can be at the top. I know what game you are playing Rollins, you bastard!"

John opened the door to see Randy Orton, in full on Viper mode staring down at a bewildered Seth Rollins. They both whipped their heads around to face John, Randy with a face of anger and Rollins with a pleading look. John sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"What has happened?" John asked.

"Your boyfriend here, is accusing me of going in too hard during our matches, like I am on purposely trying to injure him or something," Seth ranted as he slowly backed away from the viper.

John raised his brow. "Randy, is this true?"

"Stop talking to me like a child, John," growled Randy, "Can't you see, he is attacking me way too hard during the matches, the idiot!"

John sighed again. "C'mon Ran, I really don't think Seth is trying to sabotage your career, just let it go," He looked at his watch. "Ok, I think it's time to head back to the hotel Randy, let's go."

"No John! I want an apology from him first," Randy shouted.

John stared at him. "What did you just say to me?," he asked in a low voice.

Randy stared at the ground and shuffled his feet nervously. "But John-,"

"No buts Randy!," growled John, "Now I told you that we are going and I expect for you to listen. Move!"

Randy gave one last menacing glare at Seth before he stormed out of the room with barely a glance at John.

John smiled at Seth. "Excuse my boyfriend, Rollins. He must be on his period."

Seth laughed. "No problem John. And I really am not trying to hurt Randy. I just want our matches to look good, that's all."

"I know, don't worry. Randy needs to learn to behave. I might have to teach him a lesson tonight," grinned John.

Rollins wrinkled his nose. "If that is what I think it means then…ewww. I think I am going to head out before I hear anymore!"

John rolled his eyes and laughed. He definitely planned to punish Randy for his behaviour, especially since he was already on his second strike with WWE. He did not want to see things end bitterly for his boyfriend's career.

As he walked to the car, John thought about his relationship with Randy. They had been together since their time in OVW and were still going strong. Their relationship had transpired into certain roles where John was the dominant and Randy was the submissive partner. Usually, they kept this relationship to themselves in the bedroom only, but Randy had annoyed John with his behaviour tonight so he found that he had to assert himself. John knew this was rare; he could count on one hand, the amount of times, him and Randy had shown their 'bedroom relationship.' None the less, Randy would get what was coming to him tonight.

The ride to the hotel was mostly silent, with a few grunts from Randy, every time John tried to engage him in a conversation. He gave up by time they reached the hotel and the walk from the lift to their room was silent.

As they entered the room, John spoke to Randy in a low tone. "Strip and get on the bed, Orton."

Randy turned to him in surprise, but obeyed. He threw off his clothes and climbed onto the bed, waiting expectantly.

"Tonight, I am going to punish you. Do you know why?" John asked, in a firm voice.

"Because I got mad at Rollins," Randy mumbled, looking down.

"Exactly. You cannot behave like that and get away with it," John scolded. "Now turn around!"

Randy quickly obeyed and lay on his stomach. He felt cool silver encasing his wrists. _Handcuffs._ His hair stood on ends as he anticipated John's next move. Even though he knew this was a punishment, Randy could not help but be turned on because he loved the whole 'BDSM' act in the bedroom. He had so much power outside of the bedroom, that it was nice to give it up to John when they were alone.

He felt his boxers being yanked down in one swift move and gasped as the cold air hit his naked ass. A further shiver escaped as he felt cool leather caress his butt cheeks.

"John?" Randy called uncertainly, straining his neck as he tried to look behind him.

John continued to stroke Randy with the leather whip he had acquired as he called to him softly, "Do you know your safe word?"

"Viper," breathed Randy, looking at John through hooded eyes.

"Good boy," said John nodding his head, "Now take your punishment for being a naughty boy today!" John finished, his domination coming through in his voice.

With that, John lashed Randy's tanned skin, as the younger man moaned, half in pleasure and half in pain. John continued his ministrations, whipping his boyfriend on his plump ass until it became cherry red.

"John," gasped Randy, "Please stop. It stings."

"Don't tell me what to do, slut," growled the older man, "You deserve this."

Randy moaned as John started coming down swifter on his ass, making his body contort from pain and pleasure. Once John was happy with the marks adorning his boyfriend, he flipped him over onto his back, removing the handcuffs. He looked down at his love, whose eyes were closed, softly breathing through his mouth. As his eyes trailed down towards his cock, John grinned wickedly.

Randy's dick was hard as wood, laying across his stomach, leaking and dripping precum everywhere.

"Wow, you are even more of a slut than I thought," moaned John, stroking himself through his briefs. "Look at you, loving the pain! It's not even a punishment for you, whore!"

Randy's hips rose as he listened to John. "Please touch me Johnny," he begged, looking at his boyfriend through hooded eyes.

"No you don't deserve to be touched," John said roughly, grabbing a cock ring and pulling it around Randy's leaking meat, giving it a quick tug.

The tanned man groaned as his penis ached for relief. John ignored him and grabbed his next torturous device, a dildo. Randy's eyes widened, as John started moving it towards his asshole.

"John please," he pleaded, "you have not even prepped me yet. It is going to hurt, going in dry."

The older man glared at him. "Fine, slut. You have five seconds to make this dildo as wet as you can before I thrust it into that tight hole of yours."

John forced the dildo down his throat, causing Randy to gag as it got shoved in and out of his mouth, spit leaking everywhere. John started fucking his mouth with the dildo hard and fast, causing Randy to gag again as his throat became sore from the constant hammering. The older man pulled it out and started moving it again towards Randy's asshole. In one swift motion, he thrust it inside his tight hole, as Randy screamed out in pleasured pain.

John moaned in delight as he watched his boyfriend's face cover a range of emotions, from pain to adjustment to pleasure. Randy looked beautiful, all strewn out across the bed, sweat glistening off of his gorgeous skin, completely giving himself over to John, the dildo sliding in and out of his loosening hole.

John could not take it anymore and pulled out the dildo, while simultaneously pulling down his own briefs. He gave his cock a few tugs before climbing on Randy and diving his dick deep inside the warm hole.

The older man moaned in delight. Randy was perfectly warm and tight as he started to quicken his pace, the younger of the two, moaning beneath him.

"You like this Orton, huh?" grunted John, thrusting deeper inside the wet cave. "Such a slut for me, aren't you?"

Randy moaned in wanton pleasure. "Yes, Johnny! Your slut... All yours!"

John grabbed him by the throat, squeezing his neck as constricted air flew out of Randy, who was gasping and clawing at John's back, no doubt leaving marks.

"You like to be choked don't you?" John growled at the man beneath him, "You sick fuck!"

A non-coherent sound came out of the other man as he lost himself in pure pleasure, John's dick ramming at his prostate over and over again.

"Johnny, please can I come?" he begged, his cock aching for a much needed relief, "Please J, it really hurts."

John continued his fast thrusts and grabbed his boyfriend's Dick, pulling off the cock ring, stroking it hard. "Yeah, c'mon Randy. Come for me, you little whore boy."

Randy whimpered in ecstasy before convulsing and releasing himself all over John's hand and his stomach.

Seeing Randy come undone, John continued hammering away at the used asshole before dumping his cum inside of it with a roar. He pulled out of his boyfriend and collapsed beside him, both of them breathing hard from their intense orgasms.

After a few moments, John got up and grabbed a washcloth wiping them both down before throwing it away and climbing into the bed that Randy was still strewn across, looking dazed.

John laughed at his lover. "C'mon babe, get under the covers."

Randy looked over him, chuckling as he clumsily climbed under the covers and cuddled into the older man's body, giving him a peck on the lips.

John reached over and turned off the light, surrounding them in darkness as he pulled Randy close to him, stroking his hand up and down his back.

"That was fucking amazing!" Randy finally broke the silence.

"You are welcome," laughed John as Randy gazed up at him adoringly, seeing his dimples deepen from the faint moonlight that illuminated the room through dim rays.

"We need to do that more often," Randy commentated, "I am definitely going to be sore from that tomorrow."

"Hey that is your fault for misbehaving today. And we will be doing more of this, if you keep up with that temper of yours," John grinned down at him.

"Yeah about that….," Randy said, his body tensing shamefully, "I am sorry about my temper. It gets the better of me sometimes, but I am glad I have you to drag me out of trouble. I am sorry if I disappointed you Johnny," he added quietly, absently dragging lines across John's chest with his fingertips.

"Hey, it's fine baby," soothed John, "I love you and your temper. It's a part of you and I will always adore you no matter what ok? You can never disappoint me."

"Mmkay John-John," Randy mumbled, his eyes starting to waver as sleep consumed him. "Let's go to sleep, I am really tired. Goodnight babe, I love you."

"Goodnight Ran, I love you too baby. So much. Maybe tomorrow we can go out on a nice date, before the Smackdown taping?" John mused, stroking his boyfriend's head that was cuddled into his chest.

All he received as an answer, was a soft snore. John chuckled as his kissed the top of the tanned man's head; sleep starting to overtake him as well. He closed his eyes, thinking of how lucky he was to have the most perfect man to share his life with, Randy Orton. As he drifted into dreamland, he pulled Randy tighter to his chest, both men satisfied and sated as they lay in a cocoon on the moonlit bed.

**So hope you are happy with this Ondra J. This is my first pic doing BDSM so may not be the best but I hope it was kind of what you imagined. **

**Feel free to review this story, even a few words so I know people are reading this! Also, if anyone has any requests for Centon fics, let me know and I will make it happen. I already have 2 other requests to complete so bear with me! I prefer to write fics that are not just about smut, but have a story and only John and Randy rather than others involved in the relationship etc but up to you what you want me to write about!**

**Anyway, enough rambles, please read and review! THANK YOU**

**C xx**


End file.
